Divergent: A Typical Teenage Love Story
by lxstinlxve
Summary: A love story between Zeke and Tris (which is kind of odd), set in high school. Although they still live in separate factions, Tris, Christina, Will etc are all Dauntless bred, so they go to school with Zeke and Uriah etc. Read and a Review please!
1. EpilogueChapter 1

**divergent, AU (Tris Christina Will and others are divergent born) (Zeke and Uriah are twins) (Just go along** **with whatever** I **say) (didn't plan this to** **be Tris and Zeke, but ok)**

Chapter 1,

We were at school one lunch, Christina and I were grabbing our food as we were let out of lesson late. When we approached the table, I noticed there was only one spare seat, beside Will, who unfortunately broke his leg jumping off the train. No doubt, Christina would sit there and I wasn't going to complain. "Tris." Somebody said, I turned around and looked **at** a smirking Four who was tapping his leg. "Come and sit here." I looked around the table once more, to see if there were any spaces I hadn't noticed, and grumbled as I stepped towards him. Four and I had known each other for a while, my mother and his mother used to work together at the local tattoo parlour, where i would soon have my work experience, but she had left a few months ago due to maternity leave.

Sitting on his lap, I shuffled around, pushing his tray to the left so mine could be perfectly in front of me. He moaned and set his hands on my hips. "Stop shuffling," He ordered, how rude. Deciding to do the opposite, I continued my attempt to get comfortable but failed miserably. "Tris," He breathed in my ear, unnoticeable to every one else on the table who were all talking about other things, "I don't think you should do that." He grumbled lowly, setting me into a position on his lap that I had to admit wasn't that bad. Seeing as I was comfortable, I began eating my food, the dauntless cake here wasn't as good as the one back at the pit, but it was still tasty.

"Mmhm!" I sighed, finishing my cake and licking my lips.

"Are you seriously doing this on purpose?" He asked, I turned in his lap and looked down at him, his eyes were focused on my hip so my eyes naturally travelled downwards, to where I saw a bulge in his jogging bottoms. Right, so that was why he didn't want me to shuffle around. I guess it was hard for a boy to control his hormones when he was such a young immature child. "Stop looking." He huffed, when his eyes locked with mine. In fear, I looked up and began to blush which wasn't normal for me.

He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist, probably to make sure I didn't move, and then started making mindless conversation with Zeke who sat opposite us. "So how are you doing Trissy?" Zeke asked. Like Christina, I had grown up with the boy, and his twin brother Uriah, they were my bestest friends. But there was always something about Zeke that drew me to him. He was my first crush I guess, seeing as he was a bit older than me and always cooler than me, I felt privileged that we spoke.

Nodding my head, still afraid to speak, I swallowed a little bit of the drink I had picked up earlier and smiled. "I'm good thanks Zekey, and you?"

Conversation went on like that for a bit, until Four interrupted the conversation and said he needed to leave. I looked at him suspiciously and he shrugged, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then." He said, getting up from the table, and just as he did, Lauren did, no surprise there. I always thought there was a spark between them, I just hadn't got enough nerve to ask either of them about it. Sitting back down in the now empty seat, I looked at Zeke who's eyebrows were raised.

"What?" I blushed, looking down at my empty tray.

"Nothing," He chuckled, stretching across the table to put his tray above mine and then snatching my drink, "Have you got any lessons this afternoon?" He asked. I shook my head, a whole completely free afternoon where I didn't have to do anything at all. "How about we go visit your mom at the tattoo parlour?" He suggested and I hummed my agreement.

"I'm guessing you want a new tattoo?" I asked, looking at his arm where he already had a few tattoos. He shrugged and looked at my arms which were bare. "No way Zeke, no way!" Laughing, he chose to ignore my protests.

A few minutes later he stood up and walked over to my side of the table, dragging my chair out so I couldn't get out of going now I had already agreed. What could I say? Zeke knew me just as well as I knew him. Like I knew he was planning something, although I wasn't sure what. Walking towards the train, we waited to hear the telltale sign that it was coming. "I love this." Zeke revealed while we waited in silence, I agreed, the jump was certainly exhilarating and it made me feel alive. Before, when we were both drunk, I had confessed this to him before, I wasn't sure whether he remembered it though. "Shall we jump together?" He held out his hand and I accepted, slipping mine in his.

Soon, the train arrived and we leapt on together. It was a pretty difficult task, but having a best friend like Christina who was adamant on doing everything together, I managed it fine. "I was thinking," Zeke whispered as we watched the scenery go past us. There was something odd about Zeke today and I was determined to get to the bottom of it, I didn't care how long it would take me.

"Thats dangerous," I chuckled, shuffling close to the edge of the train so I could see what we were travelling past, even more clearer. I loved leaning over the edge, feeling the wind in my hair, it was refreshing.

"Hey, no digs." Zeke pouted, which made me laugh. "Back to my point..." He inhaled sharply, scooted over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Instantly I rested my head on his shoulder, something we did regularly when it was the two of us. We always cuddled when we went to my house, which wasn't on the dauntless campus. I was one of very few that had a house outside of the pit. My mother was married to Max, a dauntless leader, so we had one of the best houses, but he wasn't my father. My mother was in love with a man when she was younger and that's how I was born, or so I'm told. But at the end of the day, Max bought me up more than my real dad did, so I considered him like my real father, even if it wasn't biologically true. "How about we get matching tattoos?"

I looked up under my eyelashes at Zeke's face. He was watching me carefully, the corners of his lips turned up to portray a smile although I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was nervous. Things like this always happened between Zeke and I, which was part of the reason why I never knew where I stood with him. Normal people would confess to each other that they liked each other, but Zeke and I, we didn't do that. I didn't know why either, because he always got angry at me if I was with somebody else. That was probably why he was suggesting something so bold, matching tattoos, considering what had happened at lunch with Four.

"Is this about lunch?" I asked timidly, I knew saying the wrong things around Zeke could cause a catastrophe. He pulled away, but not before I did and we stared menacingly at each other. I raised my eyebrow, challenging him to reply. I wasn't going to let him get away with ignoring me the rest of the way there and deciding when he wanted to be nice and actually reply. "Zeke." I demanded, rolling my eyes as he looked at me and his jaw clenched.

"Fine, it might be." He shrugged, holding his head in his hands. I peeled them away from his face and held his wrists, he was strong enough to break free, but his eyes were pleading with mine, for something. "I can't keep doing this Tris." He complained. Unfortunately, we had reached the dauntless campus and needed to jump off.

Landing on the roof above the back entrance, I looked over at Zeke. "This isn't over." I snapped, jumping off the edge of the roof and landing in the comfort of the net. Somebody kindly reached in and pulled me out, "Oh hi Amar." I laughed, Amar was Max's brother therefore kind of made him my uncle.

"Shouldn't you be at school," He laughed, placing his hands on his hips and looking at me disapprovingly just as Zeke fell onto the net. He hadn't screamed, he never did. "I see now, escaping with your boyfriend." He winked at me as he helped Zeke up as well. "Your mom will be happy to see you." He finished as he walked over to a bunch of initiates and waved at me.

Zeke and I walked through the tunnels in complete and utter silence, until we reached my mothers tattoo parlour. She was sat with a customer, but her colleague Tori wasn't occupied. "Tori!" Zeke called, running towards the entrance of the shop and hugging her. My mother smiled at me and gesture for me to wait a minute while Zeke and Tori spoke about Uriah. "He's at home today," Zeke explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "He said that he didn't feel well this morning, but I just think he's scared that everyone will take the mick out of him."

"What do you mean?" I interrupted, placing my hand on the counter beside Zeke's and feeling relieved that he didn't remove it. Zeke and Tori tried to hold their laughs in, but couldn't help it. "Come on Zekey, you have to tell me." I groaned, hugging his arm and fluttering my eyelashes at him. Tori was laughing so much she had to sit down, but I still saw the questioning look she gave Zeke.

When they recovered from their laughing state, Zeke finally replied. "He got a tattoo of a love heart on his arm, because he got drunk, and dyed his hair pink." I burst out laughing and soon enough my mother was finished tattooing the guy in the seat. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I turned to Zeke and saw him watching me again, his chuckles dying out. Boldly, he placed the palms of his hand on either side of my face and wiped the tears away.

Coughing, my mother appeared behind the counter and rested her elbow on Tori's shoulder. Suddenly embarrassed by the public show of affection, I turned to my mom and smiled at her. "Hey mom," She walked around and hugged me then rested her elbow on the counter.

"So how come you two are here, does my Trissy finally wanna take after her father and I?"

Zeke nudged me and I nodded my head, feeling happy that I had put that proud smile on my mothers face. "I was thinking Tris and I could get matching tattoos." My mother nodded her head cautiously at Zeke, and he flipped through some examples and options of tattoos, "Because we are best friends, and wherever we go in the future, I want a part of Tris with me." My mother smiled, impressed with the thought and effort he put into the idea, "But I'm not sure what could represent our friendship the most?"

Tori leaned over the counter and looked at the page he paused on, "I think Uriah should stick to the hearts, we don't want another pansy cake in the family." Zeke nodded his head and refused to look at me after being caught out. "How about a raven?"

Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergent, AU: (Still shocked about Zeke and Tris!) (New rules about the initiates – you're only trained if you leave your faction) (Max is Tris' dad, but not her real dad, so idk whether she should call him dad?) (They have money not points) (Every divergent fanfic I read always portrays Caleb as an angry, over protective or evil brother, so in this one he is younger and his father is Max)**

**Belongs to Veronica Roth, not me!**

Chapter 2,

When the tattoo was finished, I looked in the mirror and admired my mother's handiwork. There was a single raven on my collarbone, dedicated to Zeke. Across the shop, chatting with Tori, Zeke was mimicking my actions. He was facing a mirror, with his shirt off, and his eyes focused on the reflection of the raven. I was shocked he had even suggested such a romantic, or friendly gesture. But I knew Zeke was capable of these things, I just didn't understand why he was so affectionate and cute in front of me and sometimes my mother, but when it came to friends he didn't show any bit of love.

"So do you want to talk about him?" My mother asked, passing me a cup of tea, as she looked over to where I was staring. I shrugged, I knew my mother knew how I felt towards things concerning Zeke. I was never worried to share anything with her. I was more worried of admitting how I felt. "Listen Tris, I know how it feels to be in love at your age, and if I have any advice, it's to make sure you don't make a mistake and let it go."

"Do you still love my dad?" I asked, looking down at my hands wrapped around my cup of tea, "My real dad?"

"The thing with your real father is, he didn't love me. He used me and I guess I'm alright with that now. I love Max, more than I ever loved your father, and sometimes I wish Max was your real father. But honestly, I will always love your father because with him I made you, and you and Caleb are the highlight of my life."

"Thanks mom," I laughed and wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down my cheek. If I ever had the chance to meet my real father, I wouldn't. Up to now, he hadn't bothered trying to find me, and these were the most important moments of my life – growing up and turning into a woman. He didn't deserve to get to know me anyway. Max loved me more than my real father ever could, I knew that. "Is it alright if I go shopping?" I asked.

"Sure, go and find your dad first. He can give you some money." I nodded my head and bit my lip, "He should be with Amar training the initiates."

Walking over to Zeke once I finished my cup of tea, I told him the plan and headed off in search of my father. Considering the initiated had only arrived today, I knew he would be preparing the training rooms with Amar while the transfer kids settled into their dorms. "Daddy!" I called, entering the quiet room. In the corner, my father was playing cards with Amar and George. Clearly, they weren't as busy as they were making out. "Oh, so this is what preparing looks like?" Max laughed as he collected the money from the centre of the table.

"Beatrice, Zeke, of what do I owe you the pleasure?" Max was a very polite man, and he spoke eloquently for a dauntless member. Which made me question before whether he transferred, but he was dauntless through and through, I guess he mingled a lot in school though, and got to know Erudite members quite well. "Don't tell me, actually, because whatever it is the answer is no."

Zeke's brows furrowed as he looked between Max and me. "What have I done?" I whined, walking over to my dad's side.

"That tattoo…" He pointed and I laughed.

"Mom done it, and she looked very proud that I was taking after you and her." Max's face softened as he hugged me.

"In that case, what do you want?"

"Some money to go shopping." Amar laughed and George winked at my father as he gave me his winnings from the round. "Thanks daddy," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It's alright Tris, and Zeke…" My father called, gesturing for Zeke to go towards him. Seeing as I had walked off with the money, I couldn't hear what they were talking about which worried me. Max didn't normally have a limit to what he would say and sometimes he didn't see the extent of which his words he said could affect people.

Exiting the training room, leaving the three mean to play their game again and gamble some more, I looked over at Zeke. "I'm not going to tell you what he said so don't bother trying to get it from me." He snapped, going back to the angry person he was on the train. I rolled my eyes and paused in the middle of the corridor, slouching to the ground. "What are you doing?" Zeke asked, running his hand over his head.

"What are you doing Zeke?!" I recounted, feeling sick and tired of this game of cat and mouse we had going on. "I don't understand you at all. Sometimes you want me, and other times you just plain ignore me." I shouted, but nobody would have heard, the walls in dauntless were sound proof. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Zekey."

"Tris…" He sighed.

"No! Zeke. We just went and got matching tattoos and now suddenly you're in a mood. I don't know, Zeke, I don't want to do this anymore. You're cute with me in private, but won't show people you like me in school. I don't want to be living separate lives, I am a single woman in the day at school, but when I'm here with you it's like I'm in a relationship."

"Tris, you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't…"

Standing up, I ran out of the dauntless compound and headed towards my house. I knew Zeke would have followed me, but if I turned around I would have stopped and he would have had his way a lot sooner than I wanted to give. I was so tired of this stupid game between me and him. If he was serious about me, he needed to prove it or I was going to move on. To who, I wasn't sure yet. But that didn't matter, getting over him was the first step and I needed to make that decision.

Sitting in my back garden, because my mother and father had the only set of keys, I rested on the swing set that belonged to me when I was younger. My brother, Caleb, was only four, so he used it more than I did although I was light enough to still use it.

Knowing that if he sat on it, it would probably snap between his muscular weight, Zeke sat on the grass in front of me and stopped me from swinging slightly by holding my ankles. His hands were warm on my cold skin. "Tris, let me tell you something…" I nodded, "Let me explain."

Sighing, I waited for him to continue. "Alright, I know you probably won't believe any of this even if I swear it's the truth, so do as you like and I will be here if you want to ask any questions. Basically, I think I'm in love with you. But I didn't want to tell you. And not because I'm scared because I'm not a pansy cake. However, I'm nervous that if is how you how much I like you in school, other people will get involved. I've seen how that works out, when Marlene and Uriah started dating, everybody tried to split them up and I don't want that. I know a lot of boys like you, there is definitely a chance they will try to do the same."

"We won't let them." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest, he knelt in front of me and on his knees his head was at the same height as mine. "Zeke, I just don't want to hide everything anymore."

"Neither do I!" He confessed, his breath against my mouth. Zeke and I had kissed before, but it was an awkward kind of kissing where we didn't know whether we should have done it or not and it was never mentioned again. But right now, that's all I wanted to do. I just wanted to kiss him. "You don't know how mad I was when I saw you sitting on Fours lap today!" He whispered, leaning in closer to my mouth, so our foreheads were touching and our lips almost were.

"I felt awkward." I laughed, "But I think there is something going on between him and Lauren." Zeke shook his head. "How do you know there's not?"

"Lauren likes me." He replied over confidently. "She told me, and I know Four likes you. But I told him about us, and he said he understands and he's my brother from another mother so it's fine. He will probably end up hooking up with Lauren soon though."

I hummed my agreement. "When did she tell you she liked you?" I asked, our faces still touching.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," I encountered.

But before I could continue, he pressed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but give in. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, begging for access and I granted by parting my mouth open slightly. Entering my mouth, his tongue swiped against mine and then tangled together as I fought for dominance.

I lost.


End file.
